Premonitions
by othrilis
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true, but not always for the better. Written for a challenge my Elladanandelrohirrock!


Hello everyone! I am suffering from terrible writer's block at the moment, so my friend (Elladanandelrohirrock) suggested I try her challenge from her bio, to finish a story she started.

Thankyou to her for beta-ing this! The first section is hers, the rest is mine.

Read and enjoy...

* * *

Legolas ran. He ran harder than he ever had. It was a battle he was in, and he was running for his life. There were orcs chasing him. Not just any orcs, blood crazed berserkers. Elladan! Elrohir! Aragorn! Where the hell are you! He thought. He had lost way too much blood. They were just about on him when a figure hurtled in front of the monsters. It was one of the twins. Legolas was pretty sure it was Elrohir, who was slighter then Elladan.

"Legolas! Run!" He screamed.

"I shall not leave you!" Legolas screamed back. There was blood streaming down Elrohir's face, and he looked as though he had suffered a concussion. But there was much blood on him that was not his own. "Where is Elladan?" Elrohir looked at him with pain in his eyes.

_They were just separated!_ Thought Legolas, _Not dead! Not dead! Just separated! Elladan is not dead!_ Tears were in his eyes. He just kept running. Not daring to look back at Elrohir. He almost fell onto Aragorn.

"A…. Ara…. Ara...gorn… h...h…help. " He blacked out.

* * *

Legolas woke with a start, cold sweat running down his face. The dream had been so vivid, so real. But that was all it was, a dream. 

Glancing at the window, he saw that the sun was just rising, and decided to get up and have breakfast rather than attempt to go back to sleep, which he suspected he would fail.

Rising, he made his way over to the wardrobe and selected his favorite green tunic and deep blue leggings. Once dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

It being so early in the morning, none of the kitchen staff were up yet, so Legolas found some oats, drew some milk from the cellar and made himself some porridge.

As he ate in silence, the door opened and Elrohir entered.

"Hello. I didn't realize anyone else would be up."

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?" asked Elrohir as he helped himself to some porridge.

Sighing, Legolas proceeded to tell Elrohir about his dream. Elrohir listened with a frown. When he had finished, Legolas asked, "Do you think it means anything?"

"I shouldn't think so," replied Elrohir. "It's just a dream after all."

"Yes, you're right. It's just a dream."

Taking his bowl to the sink, Legolas bid Elrohir Good Morning, and left.

Elrohir remained, slowing eating his breakfast. His frown also remained, as he thought as he thought about what Legolas had just told him.

Though he had said it probably meant nothing, he couldn't help remembering his own dreams, which had also been filled with blood and torment. He knew that Elladan had been disturbed by similar dreams throughout the last week, and hoped that they didn't mean anything.

* * *

Estel dozed. He loved this time of the morning. The sun drifted in and bounced off his mirror, throwing tiny rainbows across the room. 

Lying in bed, Estel thought to himself how wonderful it was not to have to get up or do anything. It was so peaceful just to lie there, with no distractions, and listen to the birds singing outside his window.

"Estel! Wake up!" called Elladan, shaking his brother by the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" grumbled Estel sleepily.

"Come on, get up. Elrohir and Legolas have been up for ages. We're all waiting for you. I've brought your breakfast," said Elladan, indicating a tray on the table. "We'll meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes, ok?"

And without waiting for a reply, Elladan hurried from the room. Estel's head was spinning from this sudden interruption to his musings, but after a few mouthfuls of porridge, he woke up a bit and remembered why today was special. Today was the day that he was going to show the twins his discovery.

The other day he had been exploring in the woods around Ilmadris, and had found something he knew the twins knew nothing about. It was his discovery and today he would show it to them and get the praise he deserved.

Hurriedly he finished his breakfast and prepared for the journey.

* * *

Soon the four friends arrived at their destination. Before them lay a beautiful waterfall, cascading down a rocky cliff and feeding into a small lake that came almost to their feet. 

Looking about them, the three elves wondered why they had been brought here. As far as they could see there was nothing spectacular here.

"Look," said Estel, pointing towards the cliff.

"A waterfall," stated Legolas monotonously.

With a sigh, Estel walked towards the waterfall, and vanished.

Puzzled, the elves stepped forwards cautiously. Suddenly, Estel's head reappeared from behind the waterfall.

"Come on!" he said, and vanished again.

Legolas and Elrohir looked at each other in puzzlement, but Elladan, having spotted what Estel had seen, stepped forward and disappeared behind the waterfall after his brother.

A moment later he reappeared and beckoned to the other two.

"A cave," he called. "There's a cave hidden here." Stepping behind the waterfall, Legolas and Elrohir finally saw why their brother had brought them here. Hidden behind the cascade of water was a large opening in the cliff face. There were no signs as to what had made it, but it was an amazing find and would serve as an ideal shelter for any traveler.

Suddenly, a low rumbling filled the cave.

Legolas, who had wandered further back, spun round to find the source of this disturbance.

"What was that?"

Elladan chuckled.

"That," he said,"was Estel's stomach telling us it's time for dinner."

They made their way out of the cave to where they had dumped their packs and began to prepare dinner.

* * *

Suddenly, a shadow descended on the clearing. 

The camp stilled as the four friends looked about them, searching for the source of their unease.

Elladan stood and nocked an arrow, searching for a target among the trees. They could all feel eyes upon them, but the forest was still and quiet. Too quiet.

Elrohir also stood and joined his brother in search for a target, but could find nothing to aim at.

Suddenly, the waterfall erupted and a horde of orcs poured out of the cave.

The twins turned and fired, but knew there were too many to fight.

"Run!" yelled Elrohir.

Legolas and Estel, who had sat frozen in terror, were shaken from their stupor by Elrohir's shout and sprinted into the forest with the twins close behind them.

* * *

As he ran, Legolas could hear the whistle of arrows as the twins tried to keep the orcs at bay. He knew their supply could not last indefinitely and hoped that it would be long enough for them to get away. 

Suddenly, he heard an anguished cry and turned in time to see one of the twins fall, before they were both surrounded by orcs.

Legolas wanted to run and help them, but knew that he had to protect Estel as well.

Turning, he made to grab the teenager, but found that he was no longer by his side. Instead Estel had drawn his sword and was now running towards the battle.

Again Legolas hesitated, knowing that there were too many orcs even for the four of them, and cursing himself for leaving his quiver with his knives back at the camp.

Looking around him Legolas noticed that they quite close to Ilmadris and decided that he would be able to help the others by running for help. With a last glance at the raging battle going on behind him, Legolas prayed to the Valar to keep his friends safe and ran off towards Ilmadris.

* * *

As he ran, Elrohir Reached behind him for another arrow and turning quickly to fire and the chasing orcs, before sprinting again after his brother. He and Elladan had been firing alternately for a while now and their supply of arrows was dwindling. 

For a moment Elladan disappeared from his side as he turned to fire at the advancing orcs, then returned to run beside his twin.

Reaching back, Elrohir found that he had just fired his last arrow. Glancing sideways at his brother, he saw that the same was true of Elladan. Catching his eye, both brothers nodded together and turned to face the advancing horde, drawing their swords, determined to give their Estel a chance to escape to safety.

Then, the orcs were upon them. Before he could even raise his sword in defense, Elrohir was struck on the head by one orcs with a huge club. With a cry of anguish, Elrohir fell under the blow.

Seeing his brother fall, Elladan leapt to his defense and stood protectively over Elrohir while he tried to clear his vision and stop his head from spinning.

* * *

As Estel ran towards the battle, he saw that although many orcs had stayed to fight the twins, a substantial force had broken off and chased Legolas into the forest and he suspected that the elf didn't yet know of the danger following him. 

However, he could not worry about that knowing his brothers needed him. He had seen Elrohir fall and fought desperately to reach them.

Eventually, Estel reach the middle of the group and stood back to back with Elladan, protecting Elrohir as he slowly gained his feet and took up his sword.

"Where's Legolas?" Asked Elladan over his shoulder.

"I think he ran to get help, he didn't have any weapons on him," replied Estel.

Suddenly Elladan heard the choral twang of bowstring as an arrow was fired. Turning, he sought out the source of the noise. A fatal mistake.

The arrow, which would have missed had Elladan not turned, instead buried itself deep in his abdomen.

With a cry Elladan stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Hearing his brother's cry, Elrohir spun round and saw Elladan lying on the ground with a black arrow buried in his body.

"Elladan!"

As Elrohir fell to his knees beside his brother, Estel moved to protect them both from the raging horde around them.

"How is he?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Bleeding heavily," replied Elrohir, frantically trying to slow the flow. "The arrow must have severed a main artery."

Elrohir grasped the arrow and made ready to pull it out, but suddenly a hand stopped him. Looking up, his eyes met the identical ones of his twin brother.

"Leave it." gasped Elladan.

"It could be poisoned," said Elrohir, shaking his head. "And I must stop the bleeding."

Again he started to pull at the arrow and again the hands of his brother stopped him.

"No…leave it," panted Elladan. He was loosing blood fast and knew he had little time left. "There is…nothing…more you can …do. You must take…Estel…and go. Find…Legolas…he will… need you."

Tears filled Elrohir's eyes. "No," he sobbed. "I won't leave you."

"'Ro…listen to me." Elladan reached up and touched his brother's cheek. "Estel…needs you. Legolas…needs you… you have to…protect them… I'm sorry I…couldn't."

Elladan paused for breath, then continued.

"Please…take Estel and…go…Tell Ada…and Arwen…that I love them and…I'll watch over…you all."

Elladan closed his eyes and his hand slipped limply from his brother's face.

"NO!" cried Elrohir. "No, Elladan, you can't leave me!"

He searched frantically for a pulse, but knew in his heart that he wouldn't find one.

His twin was gone.

Overcome, Elrohir remained kneeling beside his brother, tears flowing unchecked down his face. Suddenly, his brother's words drifted into his mind.

_"Take Estel and go…Find Legolas…he will need you."_

Shaking himself from his daze, Elrohir turned to see Estel fighting desperately to protect his brothers. Rising to his feet, Elrohir grabbed to teenager by the wrist and ran.

His head pounded and there was blood running down his face, mingling with his tears but Elrohir knew had to get Estel to safety.

* * *

Legolas ran. He knew now that not all the orcs had stopped to fight the twins, some of them had decided to chase him instead. 

Dodging through the trees, he suddenly heard the whistle of arrows as the forerunners caught sight of him.

White-hot pain flared I his leg and he stumbled to his knees. Cursing, he looked down and saw a crude bolt sticking out of his thigh. With a quick tug he pulled it out and hurried on.

A few minutes later, he was seriously regretting pulling the bolt out. It must have struck a main blood vessel of some kind because he was now loosing way too much blood.

Looking back he saw that the orcs were gaining and cursed again when he realized the injury was slowing him so much that they would be one him soon, but he ran on. He had to get help.

Without warning, pained suddenly shot through his shoulder and, glancing back, he saw that he been hit again. This time he didn't even both to remove the bolt, in case it caused too much bleeding.

Instead he ran on. As he ran, he began to realize that this all seemed very familiar, too familiar.

Suddenly, he remembered his dream of last night. As if summoned by the memory, a figure hurtled in front of the monsters. It was one of the twins. Legolas was pretty sure it was Elrohir, who was slighter then Elladan.

"Legolas! Run!" He screamed.

"I will not leave you!" Legolas called back. There was blood streaming down Elrohir's face, and he looked as though he had suffered a concussion. But there was much blood on him that was not his own.

"Where is Elladan?" Elrohir looked at him with pain in his eyes. _They were just separated!_ Thought Legolas, _Not dead! Not dead! Just separated! Elladan is not dead!_ Tears were in his eyes. He just kept running. Not daring to look back at Elrohir. He almost fell onto Aragorn.

"A…. Ara…. Ara...gorn….. h..h…help. " He blacked out.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Whether you did or didn't, please review and tell me. 


End file.
